De pros y contras
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Cuando llegas a Hogwarts lo primero que te dicen es que todos los magos tenebrosos han pertenecido a la casa de las serpientes, así que nadie en su 'sano juicio' quiere estar ahí. Solo miramos sobre el hombro a quienes nos dan la espalda... Los Slytherin solo se tienen a ellos mismos... La gente siempre te sobrestima, tanto en lo bueno como en lo malo...


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

___Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Junio "Las Serpientes de Slytherin" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._  


**Yo juraba que ya no la hacía. Aunque tenía la idea, se me fue la mano con eso procrastinar y si le sumo que el fin de semana la pasé con mi prima por su cumple y hoy de arriba a abajo haciendo cosas que no podían esperar, me he sacado las palabra de la manga y he venido corriendo a publicarlas.**

**No me justifico, incluso advierto que como no la auto-betee, puede tener más errocitos de lo normal y me disculpo por ello, pero creo que es mejor a quedar mal cuando me comprometí con el reto.**

**Espero que al menos la idea les agrade a grandes rasgos ^^**

* * *

******De pros y contras de Slytherin**

Cuando llegas a Hogwarts lo primero que te dicen es que todos los magos tenebrosos han pertenecido a la casa de las serpientes, así que nadie en su 'sano juicio' quiere estar ahí. Claro está que para las sagradas familias de sangre pura, pertenecer a Slytherin es casi una obligación. La vuelta no va sobre si te gusta o no, la cosa es que o quedas en Slytherin o te desheredan. Es algo muy sencillo de entender y ella, Astoria Greengrass, lo entendía muy bien. Lo que nunca nadie le advirtió era que pertenecer a la casa verde-plata era más complicado de lo que parecía a simple vista.

_Solo miramos sobre el hombro a quienes nos dan la espalda_...

—Merlín fue un Slytherin. Sí, el mismo Merlín, el mago más famoso de la historia. Aprendió todo lo que sabía en esta misma casa —la prefecta en turno siempre tiene algo bueno que decir y subir el ego es buena forma de comenzar. Claro está que en todo su discurso jamás se toma la molestia de comentar lo mucho que te van a joder los de las demás casas.

Lamentablemente y por más encantada que la niña quedó de aquel discurso magistral, terminó por darse de narices contra la realidad. Por la forma en la que siempre le hablaba su hermana, la pequeña Greengrass creía firmemente que si los de Slytherin no se relacionaban con los demás era por orgullosos y darse a respetar. Pese a que a que solo llevaba una semana en el colegio, Astoria no conocía serpiente que no mirara con desdén a los demás.

Para su fortuna o desgracia, ella jamás había sido así. Aunque sabía como debía de comportarse por pertenecer a la familia que le había tocad, la pequeña era muy amistosa y social. Le gustaba curiosear y meter su naricita en donde no la llamaban. Aquella cualidad le hubiese conseguido varios amigos en circunstancias normales, su problema había sido llevar un escudo verde en su uniforme.

—¿Me puedo sentar aquí? —preguntó la castaña una tarde en la biblioteca.

La profesora McGonagall les había dejado a los de primero una redacción y ella había ubicado a un grupo de chicos de Ravenclaw con los tenía clases.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué harías eso? —quiso saber una niña de corta cabellera rubia, mirándola mal al igual que el resto.

Astoria tan solo parpadeó ante esa respuesta, pero antes de responder, otro chico habló.

—Seguro solo se quiere aprovechar para que le hagamos el trabajo —comentó un pecoso.

—¿Disculpen? —la niña sencillamente no entendía el por qué de esa actitud si tan solo se habían visto un par de veces en las clases.

—¿Por qué no mejor te vas con los tuyos y nos dejas en paz? —la corrió otro chico que usaba lentes cuadrados.

La chica siguió con cara bobalicona y sin digerir bien la situación. Obviamente ya había entendido que la estaban echando y despreciando, el problema era que no se explicaba las razones de tanta hostilidad.

—¿Por qué mejor no se callan antes de que les cortemos la lengua? —de la nada, la intervención de Daphne y Blaise le cayó como del cielo a la pequeña.

Los Ravenclaw se miraron entre sí y tomaron sus cosas para irse corriendo al ver como el moreno sacaba su varita. Aquello tan solo había sido intimidación, pero había funcionado a la perfección. Entonces Astoria lo entendió al ver el rostro de su hermana mayor. Los Slytherin no eran apáticos y pesados por decisión propia, sino que era un mecanismo de defensa ante los ataques injustificados de las demás casas.

_Los Slytherin solo se tienen a ellos mismos..._

Cuando entiendes que el resto del colegio no te va a ayudar solo porque tu escudo es el de una serpiente, muchas perspectivas se replantean de forma diferente. Tus opciones se limitan a un numero reducido de gente y para varear, es muy posible que con la mitad de ellos te lleves mal.

—¡Joder! —exclamó Astoria cuando se quemó la mano sin querer.

—¡Merlín! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento, Tory! —se disculpó su amiga Paige, angustiada y asustada al mismo tiempo, sin saber que hacer.

Las chicas se encontraban en la sala común de Slytherin, practicando sus hechizos para la clase de encantamientos y sin quererlo, por decir una palabrita mal, el efecto no había sido el esperado por nadie.

—Lo mejor será que vayamos a la enfermería —animó otra chica, rubia, también preocupada por lo que acaba de pasar.

—Se meterán en problemas —advirtió Nott desde su asiento en el sofá de cuero negro—. No se supone que hagan esos hechizos fuera del aula de clase —informó al tiempo que dejaba de lado su lectura e iba a ver que tan grave era el asunto.

—¡Pero ha sido un accidente! —chilló la pelirroja.

El moreno miró a las tres chicas de segundo año. Evidentemente no entendía que el trato indulgente no era precisamente lo que les daban a los de Slytherin. Con excepción de Snape, no había profesor o prefecto que dejara escapar la oportunidad de castigar o restar puntos a las serpientes. Con lo mucho que les costaba mantenerse a la cabeza desde que Potter había entrado al colegio, ningún Slytherin en su sano juicio iba a tirar piedras a su propio tejado.

—No es tan grave como parece —observó Theo, examinando la quemadura de Astoria—. Yo me puedo hacer cargo de ella —declaró y tal cual, en menos de diez minutos, el chico ya había vendado la lesión y aplicado un ungüento.

Sus dos amigas estaban maravilladas por lo que había hecho Nott, pero más allá de su 'generosa' acción, Astoria entendió otra cosa sobre las serpientes. Ellos podían ser lo que fuera, pero con todo y todo, eran solidarios entre ellos mismos. Aun cuando hubiera razones egoístas de trasfondo, como demostrar autosuficiencia para con el resto del colegio o evitar la perdida innecesaria de puntos, un Slytherin podía llegar a hacer muy buena gente si así la situación lo requería.

—Gracias —susurró Astoria sonriendo al chico que la acaba de ayudar, pero éste no le devolvió ni la mirada.

_La gente siempre te sobrestima, tanto en lo bueno como en lo malo..._

—¡Ya te dije que no! —gruñó molesta la mini-Greengrass, apresurando el paso para librarse de aquel Hufflepuff de primer año que la seguía.

—Pero todos dicen que los de Slytherin son los mejores en pociones y esas cosas —volvió a argumentar el chico—. Solo necesito tantita ayuda, ¡por favooor! —insistió sin vergüenza alguna.

A criterio de Astoria, los tejones debían de informar más a sus nuevos integrantes como funcionaban las cosas en el colegio.

—¡Soy pésima en pociones! —admitió la castaña, rogando que eso bastara para quitárselo de encima.

—Pero eres de Slytherin —la terquedad era una cualidad de los de aquella casa, por lo visto.

La chica gruñó y siguió huyendo hasta lograr perder al chico. Lo peor de todo era que esa no era la primera vez que se veía envuelta en esa situación. Por alguna extraña razón, el resto del colegio pensaba que como su jefe de casa era el profesor de pociones, todas las serpientes de Salazar tenían habilidades que rayaban en la alquimia. ¡Ja! Si eso fuese cierto, ni Gregory ni Vincent hubiesen reprobado los TIMOs, ni ella tendría que rogarle a Malfoy para que le ayudara en la materia.

Rayaba en lo patético lo poco que las otras casas se molestaban en conocer a los miembros de Slytherin. Los mitos y leyendas que se rebotaban los Gryffindor, los Ravenclaw y los Hufflepuff, estaban lejos de ser verdad. Los catalogaban como magos oscuros, expertos preparadores de pociones, casi nigromantes y alquimistas. Había que admitir que era hasta cierto punto divertido la ignorancia de aquellos y como los sobrevaloraban en algunos aspectos, pero como todo, la diversión se acaba cuando la situación juega en tu contra.

—Malditos mortífagos —siseó Vane, pasando a un lado de Astoria y empujándola con el hombro, haciendo que tirarse sus libros.

La castaña tan solo suspiró y se limitó a recoger sus cosas.

—Me tienen harta —se quejó Paige, con claro tono desanimado y ayudando a su amiga.

—No puedes culparles, tienen miedo —les justificó la otra chica, encogiéndose de hombros. Ciertamente, desde que el regreso del señor Tenebroso había sido reconocido por el ministerio y las desapariciones de magos y brujas iban en aumento, los Slytherin eran tratados como parias.

Fuese cierto o no, el resto del colegio creía firmemente que los de esa casa estaban relacionados y apoyaban al-que-no-debía-de-ser-nombrado. Los insultos, el acoso y los ataques contra las serpientes se había vuelto algo de todos los días. Desgraciadamente los docentes tenían cosas mayores en que preocuparse, por lo que a los de la casa verde-plata, tan solo les quedaba aguantarse y morderse la lengua.

_No hay obligación moral con la escuela..._

Cuando la guerra se desató en los terrenos del colegio y se sobre la linea se puso la opción de quedarse o irse, ni siquiera lo tuvieron que pensar. Mientras aquellos de las demás casas, incluyendo a los menores de edad, buscaban desesperadamente ayudar a la causa, a los Slytherin no les pudo importar menos lo que pasara. Todos, sin excepción abandonaron el colegio para irse a refugiar a Cabeza de Puerco, donde no se molestaron en levantar un solo dedo para ayudar a la vez que otros decidieron marcharse y apoyar a los malos de la historia.

—Son tan odiosas —murmuró Vane, mirando en dirección a donde estaban unas chicas de la casa verde-plata.

—¿No ves que se les puede romper una uña? —se burló otra chica, una Hufflepuff.

Las aludidas en cuestión ni se inmutaron, tan solo siguieron hablando entre ellas en voz muy baja.

A no mucha distancia, Astoria y Pansy miraban por la ventana. Draco y sus inseparables amigos acababan de partir para volver al terreno de batalla por su cuenta. Habían dicho algo sobre matar a Potter, pero las dos chicas estaban más preocupadas de que los fueran a matar a ellos.

—Me gustaría poder ayudar —comentó la menor, agachando la cabeza en un gesto de resignación.

—Podrías empezar por mover esas mesas —le contestó un chico de Ravenclaw, mirando con recelo a las serpientes que seguían sin hacer nada.

—Está enana y fea, pero no es un elfo —la defendió Parkinson, devolvíendole una mirada hostil al chico.

—¿Gracias? —Astoria rodó los ojos y actuó como si nunca hubiera escuchado al de la casa de las águilas.

—¿Cual es su problema? ¿No ven que estamos en guerra? Deberían de dejar sus rencores de lado y ayudar —gruñó molesta una niña de Gryffindor, subiéndose a una silla y apoyando sus manos sobre su cadera, tomando la pose de una mandona.

Varios al ver eso, dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para poner atención, expectantes a la reacción de los Slytherin.

—Yo me largo de aquí —Tracy Davis fue la primera en hablar y caminó hacia la puerta muy tranquila—. No nos han ayudado nunca y no permitiré que por ésto me restrieguen el resto de mis días lo buena gente que son —declaró antes de pasar por el umbral.

Detrás de ella se marcharon varios más en silencio. Astoria alcanzó a mirar a su hermana y a Nott abandonar también el lugar. El orgullo de los chicos estaba pesando más que su instinto de supervivencia. ¿Y como no? Quedarse en ese refugio era perder la dignidad.

—Andando, si nos encontramos con alguien, siempre podemos inventar algo —les invitó Blaise, extendiendo su mano ante las dos chicas.

—Me parece bien, el olor se estaba volviendo insoportable —aceptó Pansy, cruzándose de brazos y comenzando a caminar.

Astoria se quedó unos segundos más examinando la situación. No es que ella tuviera complejo de heroína o fuese muy valiente, pero sentía que algo estaba fundamentalmente mal al tan solo irse así, dejando a su suerte a todos esos chicos jóvenes, pues los mayores se habían quedado en el castillo. ¿Qué pasaría si los atacaban? El viejo ese, el dueño del local, estaba dentro de los túneles, vigilando el pasaje y dispuesto a ayudar a los del otro lado si se necesitaba. Esos críos tenían tantas probabilidades de sobrevivir a un ataque como ella de matar a Voldemort.

—No les tengas lastima. Seguramente los aurores pusieron algún sortilegio para que no sea tan fácil entrar como salir —alentó el moreno, aun esperando por la menor de las Greengrass, quien a esas alturas era la única Slytherin que no parecía quererse ir.

—¡Ja! ¿Lastima? —bramó un chico de primero—. Ustedes son los que van a que los maten o a ayudar al-que-no-debe-de-ser-nombrado. Son ustedes los que inspiran lastima —acusó, muy seguro de si mismo.

La castaña suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Blaise tenía razón, no valía si quiera perder el tiempo.

—Siempre ha sido así —dijo Astoria para ella misma y encogiéndose de hombros. Realmente no había razón para que se quedaran, todos ahí los seguían teniendo en el peor de los conceptos. ¿Para que arriesgar la vida o hacer un esfuerzo por alguien que no solo no te lo va a agradecer, sino que te escupirá después en el rostro? No lo valía.

Tras esas últimas palabras y dejando atrás murmullos intrigantes por parte de los demás estudiantes, las serpientes se marcharon. Varios lo pudieron considerar un suicidio, pero eso era subestimar la inteligencia de aquellos chicos, cuyas mañas habían sido moldeadas para sobrevivir en la más pura soledad. Tuvieran que mentir, jurar o vender el alma para salir vivos, preferían jugársela a obtener ayuda de esos quienes les habían dado siempre la espalda.

_Los amigos son para toda la vida..._

Cuando la guerra terminó la calma no llegó para todos. Aquellos que estaban relacionados con los mortífagos de alguna u otra forma eran especialmente atacados por la sociedad. No se les podía culpar de nada, al menos no al grado de que llegaran a tener un juicio que los mandara a Azkaban, pero la comunidad se encargaba de hacerles vivir día a día un infierno. Y ni hablar de los que se libraron de alguna condena, como los Malfoy y el chico Nott, el trato para con ellos era mil veces peor.

—¡Que se pudran en el infierno por hipócritas! —chilló Pansy, echando al fuego de la chimenea un ejemplar de El Profeta.

A diario había noticias que supuestamente desmenuzaban la información, sacando la verdad de todo lo que había ocurrido durante los malos tiempos. Historias huecas hablaban de las inclinaciones de cada familia que había sido puesta en la mira, incluso llegando a calumniar a gente que ya había muerto, como los Lestrange. Vale, quizás esos devotos aliados de Voldemort eran todavía peores de lo que decía el articulo, pero seguir atacando a los Slytherin por 'desertores' era ya el colmo.

—'La señorita Vane, una ejemplar estudiante de Gryffindor, quien ayudó en la protección de los estudiantes más jóvenes de Hogwarts durante la guerra y que actualmente ayuda con la reconstrucción del colegio, nos declaró lo siguiente: "Aunque no se pueda comprobar pues solo dos miembros (Draco Malfoy y Theodore Not Jr) llevaban la marca tenebrosa en su brazo, la mayoría sabemos que la mayoría de los Slytherin abandonaron el refugio para ir ayudar a los mortífagos. Muchos de mis amigos me comentaron como fueron atacados por estudiantes de esa casa, así como escuché que quisieron entorpecer los esfuerzos de gente que nos quería venir a ayudar." Con esto último, la señorita Vane se refiere al hecho de que varios jóvenes se encontraban obstruyendo la red flu en el pasaje de Hogsmeade. Ellos alegan que solo intentaban volver a sus casas, pero por su culpa, varios funcionarios del ministerio no pudieron salir por la chimenea adecuada. Juzguen ustedes mismos' —leyó Tracy con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Por los calzones de Merlín! ¡Ya deja eso! —la regañó Draco, arrebatandole la hoja de periódico que la chica había alcanzado a rescatar.

—¡A mi me gusta saber de que tanto me acusa, para poder cantarles sus verdades en la cara! —se defendió la rubia, observando como el chico echaba al fuego lo único que restaba del diario.

—¡Nos acusan de todo! No hay que leer esa basura para saberlo —rezongó Daphne, haciendo una mueca.

—Como si ellos no hubieran cometido errores —apoyó Millicent, desde su lugar, de pie en la ventana.

—Si le miráis el lado amable, nos consideran lo suficientemente ingeniosos como para crear intrigas de libros de ficción —argumentó Astoria, algo pensativa.

—A mi gusto se dan demasiada importancia, pensando que tenemos el tiempo suficiente como para estar planeando en como joderles la vida —le contradijo Tracy, aun furiosa y cruzada de brazos.

—Sea como sea, no es como si les necesitáramos para algo —bufó Blaise, chasqueando la lengua.

Ante el comentario, los chicos presentes asintieron con la cabeza y el silencio se formó por unos cuantos segundos, los mismo que cierta chica de ojos verdes utilizó para analizar la situación. Toda la generación de Slytherin del 91, con excepción de Vincent quien murió durante la batalla de Hogwarts, se encontraba en la sala de Zabini, con ella de colada. Lo solidarios que estaban siendo entre ello, pese a sus distintas posiciones, llegaba a logar que la pequeña Greengrass sintiera un deje de admiración.

En el colegio hubiera pensado que era mero compañerismo. La regla de oro de que los Slytherin solo se tienen a si mismo, pero quizás el sombrero seleccionador decía más que la verdad al sugerir que en la casa de las serpientes se podían encontrar amigos genuinos. Ella tenía su propio grupo, obviamente, y sabía que podía contar con Paige, Leo, Geraldine e inclusive Cole con tal solo llamarlos, pero el grupo de su hermana se veía más unido.

Entre ellos podía haber discusiones y discordia, pero siempre se apoyaban cuando lo necesitaban, por ejemplo en esos momentos en los que el resto de la sociedad les daba la espalda. No había que ser muy listo para saber que en un futuro no muy lejano, el mismo grupo de chicos se reunirían como adultos, incitando la amistad entre sus hijos, justo como lo habían hecho sus padres.

—Una vez Slytherin, siempre lo serás —susurró muy bajito la castaña, siendo ignorada por los demás, recordando una trillada frase dicha por la prefecta que le había dado la introducción a su generación.

No había duda alguna, las serpientes eran un grupo muy peculiar de personas que creaban lazos tan fuertes y complicados como solo ellos. Aunque egoístas, egocéntricos y mañosos, los Slytherin también tenían buenas cualidades de las que no cualquiera se podía jactar. Si alguna vez Astoria pensó en que era difícil pertenecer a la 'peor' casa de Hogwarts, agradecía infinitamente haber caído ahí.

* * *

**Tomatazos, dudas, criticas y correcciones no duden en dejármelas saber por medio de los Review c:**

**¡Cambio y fuera! ¡G************racias por leer!**


End file.
